Opposites
by GothicWolf
Summary: The song in here is mine..I wrote it. -.- Don't laugh at it please, it sounds better when you hear it being played. KISHXICHIGO


Kish stared at the buildings of Tokyo. He felt so alone. It was like nobody needed him. He had no friends.  
  
Pie and Tart were...aquaintences. The Mew Mews were enemies. Everyone else here...hated him.  
  
-Sometimes I wonder  
  
If anyone really cares  
  
But the answer comes like thunder  
  
In the back of my mind it blares-  
  
No. He was doomed to be alone. But when his hope was about to fade, he saw his affection.  
  
A red haired girl came out of a large Café. He sighed. Ichigo. She was loved by so many. Not only did he love her. He idolized her. She was everything he wanted to be.  
  
Popular. Loved. To have a family. If only...either she'd say she loved him, or come out and say that she hated him. Either one would end the torture. He sighed.  
  
-Will anyone ever love me  
  
The way that I love you  
  
I wish you'd set my heart free  
  
To keep me from feeling blue.-  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself floating beside her.  
  
She glared at him. "I don't feel like it today Kish."  
  
"Me either." He looked at the ground. "But...tell me...what is love, Ichigo-chan?"  
  
She stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Is it...what Pie says? Is it only our urge to reproduce...or is it actually magic?"  
  
She stared. He continued. "And why can't you love me? I promise I can reproduce if that's all love is about. At least I'll try."  
  
The girl looked at the ground. "Kish...love is....not something I deserve to know about. And we can't be together because...we're to different."  
  
-But now I know the reasons  
  
I know why we can't be  
  
We're like two different seasons  
  
But you still don't know what you mean to me-  
  
Kish sighed. "If you ever change your heart...I will always be here."  
  
She smiled. "You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
"And I hope you find the right person for you...And I promise I'll come to the wedding."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. "Kish...why are you saying this?"  
  
He shrugged. "There's just something that makes me feel like it's almost over."  
  
"What? Oh, Kish...if only things had been different."  
  
-Maybe somewhere out there  
  
You'll find someone for you  
  
And if you do then tell me where  
  
So I can go there too.-  
  
Tears fell quietly down his cheeks. "I wouldn't have had it any other way."  
  
Rain poured over Tokyo. But the two stayed where they were.  
  
"And even if I die today, Ichigo...It will be enough to know that you even thought of changing things so that we could be together."  
  
"Kish...I don't want to think of you dying. But...maybe I could still change things..."  
  
Kish smiled sadly. Hot tears washed his face. "No, loved one. I can't allow you to give up the life you've worked to create. I don't want anything other than your happiness."  
  
-But now I feel the rain  
  
It's pouring like my tears  
  
You were driving me insane  
  
But still you took away my fears-  
  
Ichigo couldn't take it. "I've caused you so much pain Kish. I'm sorry."  
  
"No. None of that. Now I'll set you free." He turned away from her.  
  
She watched him shrink into the distance. "What...what am I doing...KISH!" she called desperately, and ran after him.  
  
Kish looked at her, now regreting iving her up. "Yes?"  
  
"Think."  
  
He looked at the ground. His thoughts poured out. "Are you really sure we can't be together, Ichigo? I mean...Opposites attract..."  
  
She looked into his eyes. She hugged him. "Yes...opposites attract."  
  
Kish watched her fade into the distance. A smile crossed his face. Maybe the world wasn't going to end. But...life and death, pride and humbility, love and hate...Maybe opposites really do attract, he thought to himself. He walked down the street, whitling an old song that nobody remembered the words to, while thinking of the next time he'd see Ichigo.  
  
He smiled again at the idea of her in a wedding dress. Hey, he thought, It could happen. Bout as likely as everything else that's happened in my life.  
  
-But now it's starting to bother  
  
Me, why we can't be  
  
Cause the seasons need each other  
  
Are you sure you're not the one for me?-  
  
GothicWolf: "So...what'd you think? Those lyrics are mine....Shinji will explain in his profile. The song's actually really beautiful if you're listening to it. Nothing beats Shinji when it comes to playing a string instrument...and I'm getting a little better at using turntables, keyboards, and pianos. There is actually no chorus to this song...If you want more of Shinji and myself's lyrics, email me at gothicwolf101hotmail.com." 


End file.
